A New Kind of Cop
by Cadet Eyes
Summary: Gibbs gets a case in Baltimore. There, he meets and interesting person. yep, another How Gibbs met Tony story


**This is my first story in a while, so sorry if it isn't good. and yes, it is another how gibbs met tony story. get over it.**

**I don't own NCIS, if i did i sure as hell wouldn't be here.**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

It was a normal day for Special Agent Gibbs. He had his customary 4 cups of coffee before 10, yelled at some new Probie, and even had a case.

But that was where normal stopped. Currently, Gibbs was driving to Baltimore because of a dead Petty Officer by the name of Frank Johnson.

Driving at his normal, less then safe speeds, and his shortcuts through what he called "the scenic route," Gibbs was able to get to Baltimore in record time despite the distance from DC.

Gibbs stepped out of the car almost as soon as it stopped, leaving the newest trainee to have the full experience of Gibbs' driving, all over the side of the street. Gibbs surveyed the scene, noticing the taped off area and police officers trying to keep the growing crowd at bay.

'Seems like these detectives aren't so incompetent after all,' Gibbs thought as he strode up to who he thought was the chief.

"What do we got," He asked in his normal, gruff, get-to-the-point ways.

"We have a scene where civilians aren't allowed. So if you could please step behind the tape," Chief Vick, according to his name plate, stated, eyeing Gibbs like he was some fool. Gibbs quickly flashed his badge and looked at the Chief in a "don't make me repeat myself" way.

"Well, sorry to make you drive all the way up here from DC, Special Agent. But there is no way in heck you're taking over this case," Chief Vick stated firmly.

"And you get to make that decision?"

"Yep. My territory, my jurisdiction."

Gibbs looked over at the dead body for a moment, taking in the Navy attire, then turned back to Vick. "Looks like he was Navy. That makes it my jurisdiction."

"No way," Vick responded, shaking his head. "I am not letting some special, so high on his horse agent come in here and take my case, Not gonna happen."

"Chill, Vick. If the man wants to do the paper work, let him," Said a man not far from them who was taking pictures of the scene. He was relatively tall with short brown hair and striking green eyes. Vick turned to look at him with a glare.

"Can it, DiNozzo. You're lucky I'm letting you on this case. Now get back to your job," He snapped at the man. DiNozzo shot the Chief a comedic face, causing Gibbs to have to hide a small laugh behind a cough (not that he would admit it.)

"Stupid DiNozzo. That's why he's on probation," Vick mumbled as he turned back to Gibbs. "Anyway. I'm not letting you get this case. It's all mine."

"If you insist," Gibbs replied, surprising the Cheif. "Of course, I could always call my director and have him decide who gets this case." Gibbs smirked as he watched Chief Vick deflate, knowing he was defeated.

"Fine," Vick pouted. "But there's no way your getting this entire case. We're helping. Deal?"

Gibbs nodded. Chief Vick smirked, a plan formulating in his looked over to his numerous detectives on the scene, immediately spotting DiNozzo. His smirk grew.

"DiNozzo!" Vick yelled, causing the man in question to come jogging towards them. "You'll be assisting Agent Gibbs on the case. Have fun." With that. he left, mumbling something about "finally get him to quit."

"Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine this morning?" DiNozzo joked. Gibbs looked at him and his wide smile, thinking there had to be a screw loose somewhere.

"He hate everybody, or is that just a treatment he reserves for you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned. DiNozzo looked over at him, his smile even wider, if that was even possible.

"Stop with the 'DiNozzo' crap. It's just Tony," the man corrected. "And I think He likes everyone this much. Course, he usually doesn't like it when you break the rules."

"That why you're on probation? Broke the rules?" Gibbs had started walking towards his car, Tony following like a little puppy.

"Kind of. I mean, we caught the guy. So yes I did kind of pin him against a chain fence..... with a rotted out tree. But I'm a homicide detective. I was just doing my job," Tony babbled. Gibbs looked at him from his position in the drivers seat, just wishing for a way to shut the kid up. Short of physical violence, he wasn't seeing one.

"Ya know, this whole Fed- Cop team up reminds me of a movie where this Fed; FBI, CIA, doesn't really matter. He teams up with, well, with a cop to take down-" By this point Gibbs stopped listening. He reached up and quickly but firmly slapped Tony on the back of his head, which shut him up almost immediately.

"Ow," Tony whimpered. "What was that for?" He didn't care about an answer tho, as Gibbs started driving, causing Tony to grab on to the door, holding on so hard his knuckles turned white.

* * *

The case was relatively easy. They quickly found the suspect who, after a bit of chasing (and a few improvised moves on Tony's part) admitted to killing the Petty Officer. Even though Gibbs found Tony's detective work quite ingenious, Chief Vick found it as a reason to extend DiNozzo's probation.

As Gibbs was walking to the Chief's office to finish on the paper work, he heard raised voices from inside.

"I don't care if you caught him or not. You needlessly shot a man!" Vick yelled.

"I only shot him in the shoulder," Tony responded, him being much calmer then the Chief.

"I don't care if you missed! You shot a man! This is technically a fireable offense."

"Fireable?" Tony exclaimed. "I was doing my job!"

""What part of I don't care don't you get. You shouldn't have even had a weapon. I knew letting you work this case was a bad idea. If town hall finds out about this, they'll have my hide, and yours."

"Then you'll have my resignation letter by morning." With that, Tony left the office with his head down.

"Tough break, huh?" Gibbs commented. Tony looked up, momentarily surprised, before giving him a small smirk.

"Yeah, well, that's just how life goes I guess. Nice working with you." Tony quickly walked away before Gibbs could respond.

Once Gibbs finished talking to the Chief, he hurried outside and found Tony putting a box into the back seat of his car.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, causing Tony to jump and hit his head on the door frame.

"I swear, because of you I'm losing brain cells," Tony said as he rubbed the spot he hit.

"Can't let that happen. You don't have that many to begin with," Gibbs stated.

"Wow. And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor," Tony responded, followed by a quick "OW!" as Gibbs head slapped him. "Would you stop that?"

"So," Gibbs started, ignoring Tony's complaining. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Don't know," Tony admitted. "I was thinking Florida. You know, sun, sand, beach babes."

"And old people," Gibbs added. Tony winced at the mental picture.

"Good point."

"I have an idea. Come work in DC," Gibbs suggested.

"Is that a job offer?"

"Nope. It's an order."

"Aw. I thought you didn't care," Tony joked. Gibbs Raised his hand to sap him, but Tony dodged it with ease.

"Don't tell me this head sapping thing is gonna be a common occurrence?"

"No promises. Don;t goof off and I won't have to," Gibbs shrugged.

"No promises," Tony replied with a grin.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**So what do you think? see that little button that says review? hit it and let me know**


End file.
